Life After Death
by jpthavampirechick23
Summary: Theres a new girl joining the teenage Vampire coven, who knows nothing about her human life. What happens when the man who created her comes back to get her? Especially after she falls in love with the leader? What fights will erupt?
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like it. Read and review **

Melissa POV

"I'm thirsty!" I whined.

"I know you've been complaining since Fort Wayne!" Derek grumbled, "Can you wait till South Bend?"

"Fine." I groaned. We walked along the highway for another hour, until we came upon a small town.

"We'll stay here for tonight, and tomorrow we'll go to South Bend, "he said. The motel was called "Starlight". The rooms weren't great, but they were okay. I claimed the bed by the window. Derek looked frustrated at my choice, and went into the bathroom.

I heard the shower turn on, so I changed into some pj's he bought me in Ohio. He was angry – I could tell. I knew why. He'd made me almost a month ago and I still won't even hold his hand. I couldn't help it – he hadn't taken the time to tell me about…well, _me._ Everything in my human life was lost to me. I was constantly asking about it. That really irritated him too.

'Why wonder about that? You have a perfectly good and new life now! Live it!' How many times I'd heard that was countless.

The bathroom door opened and Derek flopped down on his bed, making it squeak a little. I guess he was good looking – Brown hair, honey glazed eyes. He was shorter, but built. He'd been bitten around the age of 23 or 24. The only thing he told me was that he'd been around for a _long_ time.

"Thought of a name yet?" he asked. To tell the truth – I hadn't. He'd been asking me to pick a name for myself.

"Nope," I murmured.

"How about…Melissa?"

"Sure," I said with a fake smile, as I wandered into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My big blue eyes shone brightly and my black hair touched my chin. I quickly pulled my hair into a stubbly ponytail.

_Melissa?_ I really hate that name. I guess I'll just have to live with it…

Braxton POV

I walked up to the driveway of our new house. The others had been here all day. I hoped they were settled by now. I stepped through the doorway to find Raynne sitting on the grand staircase. She was reading an astrology book. No doubt it was some bologna with the star formations.

I looked over the inside again. The house was huge! At least we'd have our own space though. I smiled and waved at Raynne. She nodded. She was always quiet when we first moved.

Then Cameron popped up behind me out of no where.

"Sup, B?" he asked.

"Nothing. You and Jordan pick a room yet?"

"Yeah," he had an impish grin on his face. "She made it here first and got dibs on the room with a giant bed, huge windows, and a bathroom inside. It's pretty sweet."

I smiled at him. "As long as I can't hear you, I don't care." If he could have blushed, he would have.

"Shut up," he mumbled.

Then Jordan came downstairs. Raynne smiled and scooted over so she could sit. They acted like sisters. Raynne stared at me with her big grass colored eyes, and Jordan with her blue/gray eyes. I can never really determine what color they are. The best way I can describe them, is like thunderclouds when it's about to rain. Both were the babies of the family. I sighed.

"We came right before summer vacation, so we'll wait until fall to enroll," I said. "I'll be a senior- So will Cam. You two will be juniors. After about a year or so after you guys graduate, we'll move again." They both nodded at me. "Me and Cam are cousins and Raynne will be my sister. Sorry J, but you're the odd one out. You'll of course be Cameron's girlfriend who moved in with us and away from an abusive family or some bull like that." I finished.

"Kay," she said with a slight smile. "Can we eat? I'm really thirsty." She walked into the kitchen and came back with four raw steaks. We all ate in silence on the staircase. I stood and took the drained meat from everyone and threw it out.

"Night," I said going up the stairs.

"Peace." Raynne sighed. Cam whispered something to Jordan and she giggled. He poofed them both away after saying a goodnight. I slowly finished walking up to my room and drifted off to sleep.

**Soooooo…….. R & R? I know it may not be that good now, but it will get more interesting. Check out my friend's fanfic – Jacobismyloverr840. We're writing this story together, and she has some pretty good stories of her own. Love you all if you review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Melissa POV

Melissa POV

I woke up groggily and saw Derek leaning over me awkwardly. My eyes opened wide and I moved away. He stood up.

I got changed and took a shower. Derek was already checking out, so I ran downstairs and walked out. He tried to take my hand, and for once I let him. Give him some kind of dignity as people stared at us.

"I'm thirsty," I whined yet again.

"I know! You know what? Fine. We'll get food. How about in the middle of the highway as people stare at us?"

I stared at him…or more like glared. He was getting on my nerves. He grinned, satisfied with my no response.

"Are we there yet?"

Braxton POV

I was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine when I heard them. And in 'them' I mean Jordan and Cameron. In their room. Need I say more?

Raynne was sitting across from me on the love seat. When she heard a scream, her head popped up and she got a weird look on her face. Then she rolled her eyes as understanding crossed her mind. I almost laughed. I guess she was used to this by now.

I was intently reading my magazine when Jordan came down stairs. Her hair was a mess- out of the ordinary for her.

She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle filled with blood. It was like our water.

"Have fun up there?" Raynne asked.

Jordan gave her a glare. Oh, here we go.

"You're just jealous," Jordan replied.

"Of your slutty-ness?" She raised her head challengingly.

"Stoner."

"Whore."

"Go take an acid trip, hippie." She put her hand on her hip.

Raynne smiled. "Don't knock it till you try it."

"Stop girls! I'm trying to get some peace and quiet." Jordan ran back upstairs, no doubt for another round.

Raynne jumped up and walked to her room down the hall. I glanced up at the chandelier above me. I had to get used to how big this house was. My room was down the opposite hall as Raynne's and next to the library. I stopped by there constantly. The books were old, but classics. I enjoyed myself. Raynne was listening to music. She also liked going outside, although she couldn't do it often. She and Jordan went out all the time…making sure there is no one else around.

"Dude, you coming?" Cameron interrupted my thoughts.

"Going where?"

"The fair. There will be games, people, and all over fun-ness. Maybe even some hot chicks." He nudged me.

He's been pulling that one all my years of living.

"Sorry dude. I'm not into human chicks, because then I'd end up like you. And we don't need any new additions to this family."

He smiled sheepishly. "Shut up. Look, you comin or not?"

I thought about it for a second. "Not. I'll pass. You guys have fun."

"Ok, take care of Raynne."

He grabbed Jordan's hand and poofed out the door. Raynne couldn't go out in public quite yet. She wasn't ready. We took her out a couple months ago and had an incident with a little girl at the grocery store. She's the newest of our group, and falls off the wagon most often. She thinks she's okay, but then she smells human blood, and all things change. It's so much more different than animal blood. I cant blame her – I was pretty bad in my early days.

I heard Sonny and Cher blasting form Raynne's radio, so I got a book and lay down, drifting into sleep.

**R & R !**

**Still in progress….might not update for a while after this…sorry. Enjoy it while you can ! **

**Character list (This might help you all out in knowing who they all are.**

**Melissa**

**Derek**

**Braxton**

**Cameron**

**Jordan**

**Raynne**


End file.
